Nightfall 3: The Legend is Vengeful
by Solarsystemex
Summary: It's been four months since they've escaped the dark Canadian wilderness and had yet another conflict with the Kaftar. Now, it's Christmas time and they're having a blast preparing for the season. But, they don't know that the old legend of the Red Omega, that causes a bloodshot read moon to shine down to Earth. What will happen? Find out! Rated T for some disturbing scenes.
1. A new evil to come

**A/N: This is a story I've come up with, I don't own any of the characters but I did make up SOME characters. Anyway, all copyrights belong to Sega, Disney, and Goodtimes, (which was shut down and sold), but I hope you enjoy this story. Here's the key again if you need it, copy and paste it to a document so you won't have to come back to the first chapter.**

**KEY: **

**INT and EXT, they're switching from scene to scene.**

**CUT TO: Is a later scene.**

**O.S.: Is someone speaking off the screen for a short while.**

**V.O.: Someone speaking in someone's head or someone invisible.**

**FADE OUT: Fading into a white or black screen**

**FADE UP: Fading into a scene.**

**This example here is a scene: INT. Space Needle – Night**

**Anyway, this is how I write my stories, I hope you enjoy them nevertheless.**

**Nightfall 3 – The Legend is Vengeful**

**Chapter 1 – A new evil to come**

**INT. Black screen – Night**

We see this on screen: 'Four months ago, the heroes enjoyed the Summer Festival of 2012, after that they decided to take a trip to Alaska, young Miles Prower has been experiences with the Kaftar again. As they went through the woods, they had engine trouble and they were stranded in a dense forest, no sign of help or anything they had a frightening night with Tokuta, Whittelocke, Ucalesis, and the Kaftar, they'd won the battle and escaped the forest with Xena. Little did they know that a new evil would be delivered on the face of the Earth to cause havoc when Christmas is near.

**INT. British Columbian town – Night**

We see the full moon glowing high in the sky, there were countless of glittering stars, and there was a forest visible on the hills, we go down into a small town where we see a man waiting for someone. He looks at his watch and it's 8 o clock. He sighed and looked up at the moon.

Hilda: Hey, Robert.

Then he turned around to see a beautiful brown-headed girl standing in front of him, giggling.

Robert (smiling): Hey, you finally made it.

Hilda (smiling): I wouldn't wanna miss our date to the dance now would I?

Robert (smiling): No, you wouldn't. There's gonna be a lot of people for the prom, let's go we're almost late.

They began walking across the street as a shooting star zipped through the sky.

Hilda: Do you think I'm dressed all right? Too fancy or…

Robert (smiling): You're looking fine babe.

Hilda chuckled and kissed Robert on the cheek, he returned it. They continued walking on and we see a building that has people going inside of it, the prom.

**INT. Prom building – Night**

There were a bunch of people having refreshments and dancing with their dates, there were quite a bit of people dressed a little too fancy. Robert and Hilda entered and were awed.

Hilda (smiling): Oh, wow, this is so cool!

Robert: I'd thought you'd like to see the Christmas prom.

They went further into the building and run into some of their friends.

Girl (smiling): Oh, hey, Hilda!

Hilda (smiling): Teresa, how's it going?

Teresa (smiling): It's going fine, an oh…you brought Robert? The highest ranked in our class? Oh!

Hilda (smiling): Yes, he's fabulous isn't he?

Girl 2 (smiling): Oh, you know it girl.

They began laughing while Robert shook the girls' hands.

We look over to the newspaper stand and see that there have been mysterious attacks in the wilderness, even more mysterious than the Shadow of the Forest beasts. Robert took one and began reading it. After a while, he looked up and walked over to Hilda.

Robert: Hilda, did you see this?

He showed her the paper and she was confused.

Robert: The Shadow of the Dark beasts were killed four months ago, and now there're more attacks occurring out there.

Hilda: Really? Weren't those beasts the grizzly, wolf and cougar?

Robert: Yeah, and there've been people mysteriously disappearing on hiking trips or camping.

Teresa (smiling): Why worry about that? We've got a prom here!

They smiled as Robert put the paper away and they began to dance, what they didn't see is that there's been new energy recorded near the moon.

**INT. British Columbian wilderness – Night**

We're in the dark Canadian wilderness, the forest was eerie with the mist and the full moon in the sky. We see a group of search and rescue people taking away carcasses of people wrapped up in plastic. There were six carcasses. We follow them as they go down a dirt road. There were eerie noises heard in the woods, a wolf howled at the moon while the rescuers shivered. This is like a nightmare.

Man: Oh, jeez, this is one of the reasons why I don't like being a rescuer.

Man 2: Me too, these carcasses are getting heavy.

Man: Not that, the eerie woods.

Man 3: I agree, let's just hurry and get back to town.

They didn't notice that the moon was getting a pinkish hue color, and it was turning a little more red. They kept carrying the carcasses on, not noticing a FIGURE in the woods!

Man 4: These deaths in this forest have been more mysterious than the attacks that were ended four months ago.

Man 3: Yeah, no telling what could be going on.

Man 5: The woods are sometimes hiding things, we don't know what. But there could be something else besides the three creatures that's been killing folks.

Then they stopped and looked up at the moon, it was almost bloodshot red.

Man: I don't recall an eclipse this time of year.

Man 2: Maybe they miscalculated.

Man 3: Oh DID THEY?! Or not?!

They began walking again with the carcasses that seemed to be heavier. The figure attacked them! It killed them and then it began to head towards the town!

**INT. Prom building – Night**

We see Robert and Hilda dancing and the classical music was really a hit.

Robert (smiling): This is so much fun, let's do this every year!

Hilda (smiling): Me too!

Then a man called everyone over to the windows, everyone went over and they see the full red moon above the hills. They were confused at the moon, but it was quite an event. Then entire forest had a soft boom of red, causing confusion to the people. The red moon has reached it's full potential and then there were panicked screams fro being them they turned to see-DARKNESS THE HEDGEHOG! He looked like Shadow with yellow stripes on his quills, red rings, brown eyes, and he had a white patch on his chest bigger than Shadow's. They all jumped back and panicked. Darkness just looked at them and said: 'The time is near; the Dark Morpher shall be released unto the face of this planet. Two nights after this one, the time here will end.'

Man: What're you…

Then Darkness morphed into a WEREHYENA, it wasn't Darkness at all but a werehyena bigger than the Kaftar! He morphed into the floor and came out as a monster! Then he attacked the people, killed all of them and CRASHED against the ground! He laughed as they were killed, we look up at the moon as the hyena says: 'The Red Omega shall hit soon.' Then he laughed evilly again.

**A/N: Looks like a new evil's lurking! Now we know it wasn't Darkness, but a larger werehyena. What will the heroes face this time? For those who read Kung Fu Nightfall, and maybe Kung Fu Nightfall 2, I need to explain that the original Nightfall franchise, like this second sequel to the original story existed before Kung Fu Nightfall. There will be three more after this, but are they, sequels, prequels or reboots? I won't tell until you read the story more. I took the shapeshifters from the original franchise and put them into Kung Fu Nightfall, the stories that're on here now. Do you understand better now? See you next chapter!**


	2. Donuts for breakfast

**A/N: I know, I put up the first chapter today, but when I start a new story, sometimes I like to add two chapters instead of one. Anyway, I owe nothing, and I don't own the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 2 – Donuts for breakfast**

**INT. Next day – Manhattan – Sunrise**

We see Lower Manhattan as the sun gleamed on it, the newly built Freedom Tower has been completed and then we begin to fly through the city, we go past the Empire State Building and the rest of Midtown, and then past Central Park, which was covered in a thin sheet of snow. We enter a lower part of upper Manhattan. Now, we finally come upon a white mansion that was two stories high. We enter a certain room and that's Tails' room.

**INT. Tails' room – Sunrise**

Young Miles 'Tails' Prower is snoring gently as he slept in his bed with red covers. The sun glowed on his fur and then he slowly began to wake up to see the sun shining on him like a spotlight. He blinked his eyes, got out of bed just wearing socks and a sleeping hat. He closed the shade and yawned violently. It was no later than 6:00. He smiled and took off his hat; he put it aside and stretched out. Then he heard a knock at his door, he went over, opened it and it was Li Moon standing there, she had white pajamas on.

Li Moon: Good morning, sunshine.

Tails smiled at his girlfriend.

Tails (smiling): Good morning to you too, sunshine.

Li Moon (giggling): You're so foxy.

Tails and Li Moon both sat on the bed.

Tails (smiling): I'm sure that couch is mighty comfy.

Li Moon (giggling): Well, you're still getting my real room ready, but it's only temporary.

Tails (smiling): I hope Sonic can get that room done before Christmas.

Li Moon (smiling): Well, we've been great at the sports called basketball, football, baseball and some others.

Tails (chuckling): We were terrible at baseball and basketball, and we tried out for the championship.

Li Moon (smiling): Well, living here in America surely is different from India.

Tails (smiling): Don't worry, we'll get you used to everything, I promise.

Li Moon (smiling): Well, you'll always have me.

Then she pulled him into a kiss starting the day off with a bang. When they pulled away, they just smiled at each other.

Tails (smiling): Oh, and how's your new job coming along?

Li Moon: Well, I'm still trying to get the hang of things, you know working at a three-star restaurant and parties is no picnic.

Tails (smiling): At least I found a cashier, waitress, and a party person job. You'll get a lot of money.

Li Moon: I'm still receiving info from Casey, she knows what she's doing when it comes to beginners.

Tails chuckled and said: 'Come on, sunshine, let's get some breakfast.' Li Moon giggled as they got off of Tails' bed and headed downstairs.

**INT. Hallway – Sunrise**

Tails and Li Moon are walking down the hallway while being as quiet as possible.

Tails (whispering) It's something for an Asian girl or Stormtop girl to live in a civilized life like this.

Li Moon (whispering): I know, you made Grandfather that…promise…

Tails knew that she needed comforting and he did so, healing her immediately.

Tails (whispering): I'll protect and make sure you're comfortable here.

Li Moon (whispering): I know, let's go down and fix us some eggs and bacon.

Tails (whispering): No, this time will be different; we're going out for donuts.

Li Moon looked at him in confusion and surprise; she didn't know what a donut was.

Li Moon (whispering): What's a donut?

Tails (whispering): It's a round-shaped baked piece of bread…I think…and it's delicious. It'll make your mouth water, plain, chocolate, sprinkled, and others are very good.

Li Moon (excited): That sounds fantastic!

Tails (whispering): Shhh! Not so loud Li Moon, our friends are trying to sleep!

Li Moon said a quick sorry before heading down the stairs.

Tails (whispering): People say I'm so orange-yellow, because I drink too much orange juice.

Li Moon softly laughed.

**CUT TO: Kitchen – Sunrise**

The kitchen was a fairly large one, Li Moon and Tails have snuck in by not waking up anyone.

Li Moon: Aren't we going out for donuts?

Tails: We are. I just need to drink a little soda.

Li Moon giggled as Tails opened the refrigerator and pulled out two '_Coca-Colas_.' Tails gave Li Moon one and they both opened them. Tails reached out his can and said: 'To your wonderful future here in America.'

Li Moon: To your own foxiness.

Tails chuckled and blushed as they sipped on their cokes. When they finished drinking Sonic came into the kitchen, startling him.

Sonic: Oh, hey guys. What're you doing up this early?

Tails (smiling): Li Moon and I are going out for donuts; what's your excuse?

Sonic: Oh, I'm having breakfast and then going out for my morning run.

Tails: Okay. Oh, Sonic remember to be back by 10:30.

Sonic: What's at that time?

Tails: Did you forget? We're supposed to be at that Christmas Festival in Central Park.

Sonic: Oh, that's right, sorry about that.

Tails (smiling): It's okay, and make sure Rudolph gets into that reindeer costume.

Sonic chuckled and said: 'Well, he's a natural reindeer, and it fits well with the Festival.'

Tails (smiling): Well, me and my Moonie are going to get dressed, then we'll head out. See you later.

Li Moon giggled after Tails called her a "Moonie", Sonic shrugged while thinking about that name, of which Tails never called Li Moon before.

**INT. George Washington Bridge – Morning**

The bridge is about ready for the Christmas traffic, we see that the sun has risen high enough so you can see the whole thing above Manhattan, we go down towards a truck that's delivering wreaths and Christmas decorations, we hear someone gasping and then Fiona and Scourge popped out of a box.

Fiona (gasping): This is not the best seat in the car.

Scourge: Well, it's me being clever to enter the city unnoticed ain't it?

We see that Scourge is pretending to read the Bible.

Fiona: Well, we gotta meet with our group for a plan don't we?

Scourge: Yeah, and especially since the Father of things is helping us out on our harsh journey. Like the time we had to get out of that wilderness for TWO weeks!

Fiona: But I say, it was me using my survival instincts cleverly, unlike you sniffing the roses along the way.

Scourge: It's beautiful country, you need to explore the creation.

Fiona: Since when did you get so softhearted?

Scourge: Well, it's a little secret from the Father, we can't let him know that I'm a BAD boy.

Fiona: You know you hate that stuff.

Scourge: For cryin' out loud, it's the Bible I'm pretending to read it to get into MY kingdom in the sky!

Fiona: Pretending to read the Bible is a lie, Scourge! That's a mark against…

Fiona pointed up to the sky.

Scourge: How's HE gonna know?

Fiona: You know He's watching.

Scourge: Oh, and I'd better be guilty of my other sins.

Fiona rolled her eyes at him.

Scourge: I saw that!

Fiona: Look Scourge, there's Manhattan.

Scourge closed the Bible as they looked onto the city under the golden sun.

Scourge (smiling): Yeah! Sonic won't know what hit him!

Scourge threw away the Bible.

Fiona: Are you ready for this?

Scourge: You bet!

Fiona: On my mark we'll jump, one two-

Scourge shouted 'go' before grabbing Fiona and jumping out of the truck and they accidentally landed in the Hudson Bay! They came out from underneath the surface, shivering.

Scourge: Okay, that was NOT cool!

Fiona: Let's just get some warmth before heading on! This is like ice here!

They began to swim to the ladders to get out of the river.

Fiona: Thanks for letting me starting out with a little hypothermia!

Scourge: Come on! We're going to be fine!

Fiona: Oh ARE we?!

Fiona knew they would be fine, even though they needed to warm up their icy bodies.

** (A/N: I know it's a similar scene to Pintel and Ragetti on the boat on the way to the island to steal the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's chest.)**

**INT. Donut shop – Morning**

Li Moon was waiting for Tails as he brought their order to the table, they had clothes on to keep themselves warm, and Li Moon had on American clothes rather than her purple komodo like outfit.

Li Moon: You got chocolate and plain didn't you?

Tails: Yep, I surely did. Like you wanted.

Li Moon: Well, open the box, I so want to eat one.

Tails opened the box and Li Moon was stunned to smell the sweet smell of the donuts, and how they looked, they looked juicy and sweet. Tails picked up a plain donut and said: 'You might wanna start eating; they taste best when they're right out of the oven.' Li Moon picked up a plain one; she glanced at it before taking a bite, when she did it was as if she entered Heaven. Her eyes widened, as she tasted the donut. When she swallowed it, she looked into Tails' loving blue eyes.

Tails (smiling): Well, how's your first donut?

Li Moon (exclaiming): This is the best thing I've ever had!

They knew the next moment that everyone was looking at them, Li Moon blushed as she said a quick sorry. Everyone went back to their thing.

Li Moon (embarrassed): Sorry…Asian girl you know…

Tails (slightly embarrassed): Well, it's a first, try to keep your voice a bit lower next time.

Li Moon (embarrassed): Right…sorry…they're so juicy and sweet.

Tails: Well, how about we start eating the donuts before they get cold?

Li Moon: Yeah, let's start doing that.

As they began pulling their donuts to each other, Li Moon's mouth watered after tasting that donut.

Tails: I'm going to get the chocolate milk, I'll be back.

Li Moon looked at her delicious donuts before her, and she wondered what chocolate milk was, she wondered if it came from a chocolate cow. Then Tails came back over with the mugs of milk and sat one right next to Li Moon's donuts.

Li Moon: Tails, does chocolate milk come from a chocolate cow?

Tails chuckled and said: 'No, they just mix up chocolate syrup and other things to serve the milk as chocolate milk, it's still milk but as chocolate milk.'

Li Moon: Oh, I see now. So much to learn from the Americans.

Tails chuckled again as he sat down in his seat, he slurped on his chocolate milk before saying: 'The Christmas Festival will be quite a hit for you, you've never seen Christmas like that in your own little village. Oh, sorry about that.'

Li Moon: None taken Tails, you're quite the charmer when it comes to helping Asian women to adapt to America.

Tails smiled as he slurped on his mug again, Li Moon began eating her donuts up, they were so good on every bite.

Li Moon: This is a holly-jolly year for me.

Tails: I hope it will be forever.

Li Moon smiled as she continued to eat her donuts.

Li Moon: If I eat a lot, I may bust like a bubble.

Tails (chuckling): We'll save the rest for later.

They continued to eat their wonderful breakfast.

**A/N: Ah, Tails is helping Li Moon adapt to America, and she found out she loves donuts. But what are Fiona and Scourge up to? We shall see in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
